mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Czarnecki vs. Justin Houghton
The fight was the Bellator debut of both men, it's apparently a grudge match. The Fight The first round began. Houghton stuffed a double immediately and ate an inside kick there. Czarnecki was active. Houghton stuffed a double to the clinch. Four thirty as they broke. Czarnecki landed a leg kick. Four fifteen. Four minutes. The crowd chanted "J-Ho." Houghton landed a leg kick. Czarnecki grazed a high kick and missed a spinning back fist. Houghton landed a leg kick. Three thirty-five. Czarnecki was cut on the scalp. Hmm the stream's video froze. Three fifteen. The crowd chanted "J-Ho." Houghton landed a leg kick. Three minutes. Czarnecki missed a Superman punch. Czarnecki missed a spinning high kick. Houghton landed a hard leg kick with two thirty-five. Houghton landed a crisp counter jab, ate a leg kick, Houghton stuffed the double. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Czarnecki missed a spinning high kick. Houghton landed a leg kick. One thirty-five. "1-1-2." One fifteen. Czarnecki missed a pair of spinning kicks, slipped. One minute. Czarnecki missed a side kick there. The crowd chanted "J-Ho." Houghton blocked a body kick. Thirty-five. Houghton landed a nice jab. Fifteen. The first round ended. 10-9 Czarnecki but close, could go either way. Czarnecki had a cut by his left eye. "We won that round. Cut him off, don't follow him around," Houghton's cornerman Trevor Wittman told him. The second round began. The crowd chanted "J-Ho." Czarnecki came forward briefly. Four thirty-five. Czarnecki landed a leg kick. Four fifteen. Four minutes as Czarnecki backpedaled. Czarnecki landed a decent right. Three thirty-five. Czarnecki's left eye was swelling. Three fifteen. "Battle of bad tattoos," lol awesome haha. Three minutes. Houghton blocked a spinning back kick. The crowd chanted "J-Ho." Two thirty-five. Houghton said "come on." They exchanged. Houghton landed a counter left. "Get him, Jeremy!" Czarnecki grazed a high kick. Two fifteen. Two minutes. "Throw the right," as Czarnecki landing a glancing body kick. One thirty-five left. "Not too many combos," I agree. The crowd chanted "J-Ho." Houghton landed a jab. One fifteen. "He's running away!" someone shouted. One minute as Czarnecki came in landing a decent left hook. Thirty-five. Czarnecki landed a spinning back kick and ate a jab. Houghton landed a jab. Fifteen. Czarnecki landed a spinning back kick and a big right Superman punch and a big left hook. The second round ended, 10-9 Houghton but very close. "Jeremy, nothing stupid. Smile at his bitch ass," they told Czarnecki. The third round began. They circled. Four thirty-five. Houghton landed a jab. Czarnecki landed an inside kick. Four fifteen. Czarnecki missed a spinning back fist there. Four minutes. Houghton isn't cutting off the ring. Three thirty-five. "Someone needs to commit to their strikes," said Mike Mucitelli. For real. "Come on, J-Ho!" Three fifteen. "Looks like a little Kalib Starnes." Lol. Three minutes. Two thirty-five as Houghton blocked a spinning back kick. "Pretty lame fight." They nodded at each other, exchanged, Houghton kneed the body. Two ten. Two minutes as Houghton landed a stiff jab. The crowd chanted "J-Ho." One thirty-five. Houghton landed a leg kick. One fifteen. Czarnecki landed a decent spinning back kick. The crowd began booing. Houghton jogged away for a moment to his corner, hmm.. Thirty-five. It's like a sparring match... "Beware ladies, these guys have commitment issues.." Lol hilarious. Fifteen. Czarnecki came in missing a high kick. Czarnecki missed a leaping high kick spinning and a side kick and threw some crazy stuff. Houghton's nose was bloody. The third round ended. 10-9 Czarnecki but close. 29-28 Czarnecki but very close, could go either way. I agree with the commentators, I feel a split decision coming on. Jimmy had it 30-27 Hough. Czarnecki's face definitely looks a lot more marked up, four cuts on the left side. 29-28 UD for Czarnecki, the hometown crowd for Houghton booed.